


Illusionary

by TheWhiteTigerGod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Nipple Licking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteTigerGod/pseuds/TheWhiteTigerGod
Summary: Be it reality, or just a damn good illusion, Reiner didn't want it to end.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Illusionary

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right during Reiner's suicide attempt. Falco is still the one who ultimately convinces Reiner to live, this is just a little alternate angsty scenario with some porn attached.
> 
> Another note: Reiner is 21, while the Eren his mind is hallucinating is the 15 year old version, seeing as that was the last time they seen eachother. So I guess that counts as underaged even though it's an illusion. Tagging it just to be safe. I hope you enjoy the read!

He doesn't know what made him decide to look around the empty room he was in before he pulled the trigger, but what he seen was enough to make his deadened hazel eyes widen from shock. 

No... No it couldn't be, this was impossible. 

He removed the rifle barrel from the inside of his mouth, slowly laying it down on the floor instead of just dropping it carelessly so it wouldn't fire off a round. He then stood, taking a single step forwards as he stared in disbelief.

"Eren," the name left his lips effortlessly.

He knew it wasn't possible for Eren Yeager of all people to be here, and yet there he was, just as Reiner remembered him. Short brown hair, green eyes that once held so much admiration towards him, but now were filled with nothing but anger and disdain, and naturally, the uniform the both of them once shared as soldiers.

Reiner couldn't even bear to look at the boy, recalling the brunet's promise that he would make him and Bertolt pay for what they did, and he would make sure it _hurt_. Well he was definitely getting his wish, that's for sure, especially if all it took was a mere hallucination of the the brunet to make his heart ache. Or rather, to make a _soldier's_ heart ache.

It was only because of that _soldier's_ feelings towards the other that Reiner had forced himself to look at Eren and walked forwards, which in turn had caused Eren to step back cautiously. It wasn't long before the boy was trapped, a wall to his back and Reiner now in front of him, both hands slammed against the wall on either side of his head. A tinge of worry could be seen for a brief moment on Eren's face before the older male had bent down and captured the other's lips in a rough kiss.

How many times had the _soldier_ fantasized about doing that back when they were cadets? Too often to count, he was sure.

Reiner kneaded his mouth into Eren's, not letting up for even a single moment. When he felt svelte hands push against his chest, the blond had moved his hands to cup both of Eren's cheeks, keeping him locked in that kiss until the older man pulled away himself. A moment later, he was attacking his mouth again, this time managing to slip his tongue passed the younger male's lips.

Their tongues wrestled and fought just as hard as they themselves had the day Reiner and Bertolt had shown their true colors. Unfortunately for Eren, the blond managed to overtake him this time, and by the time the older man pulled away, the younger was panting softly, cheeks flushed, and a bit of spittle leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Reiner..." was the first word he had spoken since he appeared, groaning somewhat before his eyes widened and one his hands clasped itself over his mouth, as if he had said something he shouldn't.

When Reiner heard the other let slip a soft moan with his name mixed in, that seemed to spark something in him. Eren had always been a stubborn little shit, always the rebel. He would not be the type to let someone hear something like _that_ come from him _twice_ , not without one hell of a fight. The blond swore he would hear Eren call his name again, _he_ needed to hear it just one more time.

He may have gotten a bit thinner, but Reiner still had more than enough muscle and power to lift the brunet with little effort. He laid him down onto the bed that was in the room and was quick to get on top of the teen and pin him. If there was one thing Reiner had over Eren in this situation, it was experience, and he was going to use it with little mercy.

Again he claimed the boy's mouth, but not for long as he had pulled away to trace his tongue down the brunet's thin neck. Eren made nary a sound with that motion, which Reiner expected. No matter, he was just getting started.

One of his hands dove under the shirt the other was wearing, tracing a lithe frame that held a bit of taught muscle while he bit down on the boy's neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to certainly leave a mark on his skin. Though even if he had managed to puncture the skin and make him bleed, Reiner was certain Eren wouldn't transform into a Titan, not when he was caught up in this little battle of theirs.

His bite coaxed a grunt to leave the stubborn teen's lips, but nothing more. The hand that had been exploring the younger male's body now lifted the shirt he was wearing passed his chest to his collar bone. Reiner leaned his head down low, stopping at the boy's naval before dipping his tongue inside and licking up his torso until he reached one of the smaller male's nipples. He quickly took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub while his hand rubbed and pinched the other one.

Eren was quick to bite down onto his lip and turned his head to the side, doing all that he could to stifle any sound that attempted to escape his body because of the older male's actions. One of Reiner's hands still had both of his wrists pinned while the other had abandoned the nipple it was pinching and rubbing in favor of delving further down. The brunet practically choked on his own breath when he felt that hand cup and rub him through his pants. 

His hand didn't stay there for long, as it traveled to unbutton the teen's pants while Reiner had taken to claiming his mouth again. Once the button was undone, Reiner's hand immediately dove beneath the pants and boxers the boy wore, his fingers now ghosting over Eren's bare length. That earned him a more physical response, with Eren bucking against his hand, wanting more friction.

The hand that had pinned both of Eren's wrists finally released its grip, now intent on holding the boy's waist down while his other hand had yanked the younger's pants down to free his almost fully erect dick.

Honestly, Reiner had been expecting a punch to the face, or for the teen to try and claw his eyes out once his hands were free, but to his surprise, one of Eren's hands had settled on Reiner's back, while the other tugged on his coat collar, pulling him down just enough for their lips to meet. This amused the older man. Eren's face was flushed, beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead from their actions, the boy was keeping a tight lip on those precious moans of his, and he still had the gull to think he was the one calling the shots.

Time for the blond to pop his little bubble.

The older male snaked his arms around the boy, lifting him up and switching their positions so that Eren's back was leaning against the taller man's chest while Reiner was positioned against the wall. One of his hands dove down to his own pants, pulling out his own semi-hard member, while the other coaxed the boy's legs to spread.

"Nhgn...! D-Damn it!" Eren panted, unable to keep his mouth shut now that Reiner had pressed his own dick against the other's before wrapping his free hand around both, slowly pumping both shafts. 

The blond let a mix between a groan and a grunt escape his own lips at the sensation of it all. The small moans and pants Eren was now giving him sounded like music to his ears. He recalled the first time he heard such lovely sounds come from the teen back when they were still cadets, when he had caught the boy masturbating underneath his blanket, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake the others in the barracks. 

The older man was now thumbing the heads of both of their dicks, using the pre-cum that leaked out from Eren's as a lubricant as he quickened his pace. Reiner had buried his face into the nape of the brunet's neck, eyes half-lidded and a patch of pink dusting over his own visage. The boy was getting close, he could feel it with every twitch of the brunet's body. He wasn't even sure as to who was enjoying this anymore, the _soldier_ or the _warrior,_ nor was he no longer sure that this was simply a hallucination. 

However, be it reality, or just a damn good illusion, Reiner didn't want it to end.

"Reiner!"

At last he had heard his name come from those lovely lips once more as Eren came into Reiner's hand, back arching away from the taller male's clothed chest and his fingers digging deep into the blond's thighs. That alone was enough to send Reiner over the edge, and after a few more strokes, he came as well.

Both were panting hard, and Reiner moved his hand to just under the brunet's chin, coaxing him to turn his head and face him. The sight of Eren's face, red and covered with sweat, strands of his brown hair now sticking to his forehead, and lovely green eyes half-lidded from pleasure, Reiner took it all in before he closed his own eyes and took the boy's mouth.

When he opened them but a few moments later, Eren was gone, vanished into thin air with no sign of what the two had done in that room. In his place, was the rifle he had put together to shoot himself.

So it _was_ just a hallucination. _Of fucking course_.

At that, Reiner merely sat there, on the bed, staring at the rifle, pondering what he should do. It was then that he heard a familiar voice outside, who he recognized as Falco, one of the Warrior Program candidates, venting his frustrations about the competition between him and Gabi for the Armored Titan. Reiner couldn't help but feel for the boy, who reminded him of when he was a young candidate in the Warrior program himself.

The rifle in his hands was laid down on the bed while Reiner looked to the window. He couldn't leave Gabi, Falco, his fellow Warriors, or the other candidates, not just yet. 

It was almost cruel, really. Right as Reiner was going to pull the trigger, his mind dreams up an intricate hallucination just to stop him, and afterwards, Falco's musings were enough to make him have seconds thoughts. He wasn't sure whether he should be disappointed in himself for being such a goddamned coward, or relieved and even happy that the Eren illusion had distracted him long enough to hear Falco below.

Never the less, for now, Reiner would live. For Gabi and Falco, for his fellow Warriors, for Marley...hell, he'd even live for Eren.


End file.
